Blind Ambition
by Moon Kitty
Summary: Manterra goes after a stasis pod. Unfortunately, she runs into a few Maximals who are after the same pod. Third in the Beast Chronicles series.


_Author's Note:__ In case you haven't noticed, the fics that I've been posting here are the edited versions. If you really want to read ahead, I have the other stories on my site, but they aren't the edited versions that I'm posting here. So you're better off just waiting for me to come out with the edited version one at a time since I might be changing quite a few things. Also, I noticed that no one is reviewing! Okay, I'm not one of those people who want like twenty reviews, but at least two would be nice! I really like to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions to improving my writing since I know it sucks. And if you have to criticize, make it constructive criticism! Not just 'this sucks'. Explain to me what I'm doing wrong and tell me ways to improve. Thank you, now on with the story! :-)_

_ _

_ _

# Blind Ambition

## By: Moon Kitty

**Part 1:**

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Airazor asked Tigatron. They were watching the sunset just outside the Maximal base.

"Yes, it is," agreed Tigatron.

"It's so nice to be back with all this natural beauty." 

"And it's nice to be standing next to the most natural and beautiful lady on the planet," smiled Tigatron.

Airazor smiled back.

For a moment, there was silence as the two stared at each other. Then they drew closer and kissed.

***

Meanwhile, someone was spying on Tigatron and Airazor. That someone was Chatalia. She knew that she shouldn't be spying on them, but she couldn't resist. 

"What'cha doing?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Cheetor! You scared me!" said Chatalia.

"Sorry. So, why are you spying on them?" asked Cheetor.

"I wasn't spying on them," Chatalia said quickly.

"Right," said Cheetor pretending to believe her. "By the way, I got you something."

"Really? What is it?" 

Cheetor pulled something out of his subspace pocket. "I found this while I was patrolling along the beach," he said as he gave her a seashell.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Cheetor!" she said as she went and gave him a kiss.

"Wh-?" Cheetor was too shocked by the action to say the rest.

"What's wrong with you? You act like you never been kissed before," teased Chatalia.

"I wasn't exactly expecting that," replied Cheetor.

"Well, usually when you give a girl a gift, it usually means that you're officially in a relationship."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's a good thing, silly!"

***

Optimus and Dinobot were in the control room watching the lovebirds over the monitor.

"It's disgusting," said Dinobot.

"It's called love Dinobot. Maybe someday you'll be in love too," said Optimus.

"I doubt that very much Optimus. Anyway, they should be paying attention for any Predacons."

Optimus shook his head. _Now there would be something to see, Optimus thought, __Dinobot with a girlfriend. _

***

"I'm bored," complained Manterra. She and Tarantulas were in his lab. "So when do you plan on getting rid of Megatron?"

"Soon enough," replied Tarantulas. "As soon as I finish my master invention, my plan will go into effect."

"Just what is this 'Master Invention' you keep talking about?" asked Manterra. 

"You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I have to return to base before they miss me," said Tarantulas.

"Of course. Wouldn't want Megatron getting suspicious, would we?"

Tarantulas left the lair. 

Manterra went over to the computer console and started to play a game of solitaire.

"I'm bored, bored, bored. Solitaire is sooo boring…" she complained to herself.

***

The next morning, Chatalia was waiting outside the base for Dinobot so they could go patrolling together. She hated that Optimus always had to put them together for patrolling. But she wasn't going to let that ruin her good mood.

Finally Dinobot came out of the base.

"It sure took you long enough," said Chatalia to Dinobot.

"I was talking to Optimus. He wants us to patrol sector Onyx," said Dinobot.

"Isn't that where all the volcanoes are?" she asked.

"That's the place."

"Cool! I've never seen a real volcano before!"

"Are you insane?!"

"No. I'm just in a very good mood that not even you can ruin."

Dinobot sighed. "Let's go already".

With that, the two set off on their patrol.

***

Manterra was still bored and was still playing solitaire. "…Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, boredboredboredboredbored. Okay, now I'm getting bored of saying 'bored'."

A red light flashed on.

"What's this?" she pressed a button on the computer. An image of a stasis pod appeared on the screen. "Another stasis pod. I should tell Tarantulas, but he said he wouldn't be back until this afternoon. But I have to do something. Computer…" she started to give the computer a command, "…activate jamming device. Prevent Predacon and Maximal bases from detecting the signal."

"Acknowledged. Jamming device activated," chirped the computer.

"Now I'll show Tarantulas what I can do," said Manterra. "Computer, where is the pod headed?"

"Sector Onyx, Maximal territory," replied the computer.

Manterra felt a bit uneasy about going to Maximal territory, but she had no choice.

"Beast mode!" she transformed into beast mode as she left Tarantulas' lair.

***

Chatalia and Dinobot were headed towards sector Onyx. Chatalia was trying to annoy Dinobot by singing.

"Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heartache. Tell me why, ain't nothing but a mistake. Tell me why, I never want to hear you say, I want it that way…"

"Will you shut-up already?" snarled Dinobot.

"No. I'm in a good mood, and I want to sing," said Chatalia stubbornly.

"Then why don't you sing a real song?"

"Like what?"

"Like a song that has no singing in it."

"Well then that's not much of a song. Wait, I think I know a song that has no singing that you might like!" She started to hum to the Star Wars theme song.

Dinobot growled to himself, "Why me?"

"Hello down there!" said a voice from above. Chatalia and Dinobot looked up and saw Airazor in beast mode glide down and land on a tree branch nearby.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Chatalia greeted Airazor.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" said Airazor.

"Well, I just had a wonderful time with Cheetor last night. We spent most of the night talking and looking up at the stars. So what do you mean by 'nothing much' when I asked you 'what's up'? 'Cause that's not what I saw going on with you and Tigatron."

"How do you know? Unless… you were the one spying on us, weren't you?"

"Yeah, it was me. So give me the details."

"Well…" said Airazor a bit embarrassed, "we did a lot of talking and… stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" grinned Chatalia.

"Will you two talk about this another time when I don't have to listen? What are you doing here anyway Airazor?" asked Dinobot.

"Optimus told me to come join you guys," explained Airazor.

"Fine, but you two have to pay attention for Predacons instead of talking," said Dinobot.

***

A few minutes later, the trio had arrived in sector Onyx. The area was volcanic, but right now none of the volcanoes were active. The ground was covered with black rocks and bones of creatures long gone.

" 'Welcome to Jurassic Park'," joked Chatalia.

Airazor laughed.

"Hey Dinobot, is this a relative of yours?" Chatalia said as she pointed to the fossilized remains of what appeared to be a velociraptor. 

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh," Dinobot said dryly.

"Guys, look!" said Airazor suddenly.

"What?" asked Chatalia.

"In the sky. I think it's a stasis pod!" replied Airazor.

"Where do you think it's going to land?" Dinobot asked Airazor who could see the pod best because of her beast mode vision.

"Over there," she said as she pointed in the direction the pod was going.

"Let's go!" said Chatalia as she started running towards the direction Airazor pointed out.

The other two went to catch up with her.

***

When they arrived, the pod had already crashed.

"It's damaged badly," said Chatalia. 

"What was your first clue?" Dinobot said sarcastically.

"Shut-up!" Chatalia snapped.

"What should we do? I don't think any of us know anything about stasis pods," said Airazor.

"Warning," said the pod's computer, "scanning circuitry is damaged. Must be repaired or protoform spark will terminate in two hours."

"Like I said, what should we do?" said Airazor again.

"Simple, you do nothing and leave the pod to me!" someone shouted.

"Who said that?" demanded Chatalia.

A huge praying mantis came out from behind a rock. "I said that! Manterra, TERRORIZE!" she transformed into her robot mode which was bright green and light blue.

"Where did you come from? I never saw you before," said Dinobot.

"Doesn't matter. You're all going to die anyway," Manterra said as she shot some razor sharp disks at the Maximals.

**Part 2:**

The Maximals were able to jump out the way of the flying disks. 

"Dinobot, MAXIMIZE!"

"Chatalia, MAXIMIZE!"

"Airazor, MAXIMIZE!"

The Maximals took out their own weapons and started to fire on Manterra. Manterra avoided the attacks and shoot some more of her disks. The Maximals took cover behind a rock to avoid getting hit by those razor-sharp disks of hers. 

"Airazor, Chatalia and I will keep the Predacon busy. I want you to contact Rhinox over the comlink and ask how to fix the pod," commanded Dinobot.

"Right," said Airazor as she went for the pod.

"Who died and made you Prime?" demanded Chatalia.

"Now is not the time to argue. We must provide Airazor with cover-fire," said Dinobot.

The two came out from behind the rock and fired at Manterra. Manterra shoot more disks hitting Dinobot right in the chest knocking him unconscious. Chatalia fired her quasar at Manterra who just shoot even more disks at Chatalia. All the disks missed her except one, which got her hand knocking her quasar gun out of it and severely damaging her hand.

"Bitch! You just ruined my good mood!" shouted Chatalia as she fired her wrist missiles at Manterra. The missiles hit Manterra giving her some damage, but she was still standing. She took out a large blade and went to attack Chatalia. Chatalia jumped out of the way just in time. She took out her whip and whipped it at Manterra who put her blade in the way of the whip, which coiled around it.

"You missed," smirked Manterra.

"Not really," replied Chatalia, also smirking. She pressed a button on the whip handle and an electric charge came out and went through the whip, then to the blade, and then to Manterra. While Manterra was getting electrocuted, she managed to push her blade so that it touched Chatalia. Now both of them were getting electrocuted, until the electricity built up and they shot apart from each other.

Manterra got up weakly and stared at Chatalia who was too weak from getting electrocuted to get up. Manterra made her way towards Chatalia, blade raised about to strike. Just when she was about to bring down her blade, she felt a sharp pain go through her back. She looked down and saw a sword had gone right through her. The now conscious Dinobot pulled his sword out of Manterra as she fell to the ground and went into stasis-lock. 

"Thanks for helping me," said Chatalia.

"I wasn't helping you, I was just getting rid of this problem," Dinobot replied.

"Whatever. Beast mode," said Chatalia as she transformed into her beast form. "Computer, activate internal repairs," she told her internal computer.

Dinobot did the same.

***

Meanwhile, Airazor had just contacted the base on her comlink.

_~ "Another pod? Are you sure? I detected no pod landings," ~ said Rhinox over the comlink._

"It's another pod alright. But it's really damaged, what should I do?"

_~ "Do you know what's wrong with it and how much time you have to fix it?" ~_

_ _

"The computer said something about the scanning circuitry. And by now, we have less than two hours," said Airazor.

_~ "That means I won't be able to get over there in time. I'll have to tell you what to do over the comlink." ~_

_ _

"Okay, so what do I do?"

_~ "First, open up the computer panel. Look inside and see if there's any damage to the wiring." ~_

_ _

Airazor opened the computer panel and looked inside.

"Yeah, one of the wires has come loose," she said into the comlink.

_~ "What color is the wire?" ~_

_ _

"Red."

_~ "Alright, do you see an outlet that's marked '014'?" ~_

_ _

"Yes, I see it."

_~ "Good, stick the wire in there." ~_

_ _

Airazor did what Rhinox said.

"Scanning systems online," chirped the computer.

_~ "Is it working now?" ~_

_ _

"Yes, thank you Rhinox."

_~ "No problem. I'll send Optimus to come meet you guys." ~_

_ _

"Okay, Airazor out," she shut off her comlink.

Just then, Dinobot and Chatalia returned from fighting Manterra.

"Were you able to fix it?" asked Chatalia.

"I think so," replied Airazor.

"Scanning for life-forms," said the pod's computer as it scanned the area.

"Do you think it'll find anything alive out here?" asked Chatalia

"Well, there are those bones everywhere," said Airazor.

"Oh no! That means it's gonna be another dinosaur!" Chatalia realized.

"Scanning and replication complete. Protoform may emerge," said the computer.

Out of the pod, came a red velociraptor.

"And it just has to be another raptor! He's probably just as crabby as Dinobot!" whined Chatalia

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not a 'he'," said the raptor in a feminine voice.

"You're a girl? Okay, so that's a good thing… I think," said Chatalia.

"And I'm not crabby either," replied the raptor.

"Hello, I'm Airazor. That's Chatalia, and that's Dinobot," Airazor said introducing everyone.

"Hello to you too. I'm Raptora." 

"I guess we should all head back to base," suggested Airazor.

The four Maximals headed towards the Axalon.

***

Later, when the four Maximals had returned to base.

"No! Not another Chopper-Face!" said Rattrap.

"Good work you three. You were able to get the protoform online and back here in one piece," congratulated Optimus.

"The only question I have is why didn't the computer detect it?" said Rhinox.

"I don't know," shrugged Optimus.

"Do you think it had anything to do with that new Pred we saw?" asked Chatalia.

"What new Predacon? The newest one is Jetstorm," said Optimus.

"This one was a praying mantis. She called herself Manterra," said Chatalia.

"We never heard of her. Do you think the Predacons have figured out a way to jam the pod signals?" asked Optimus.

"It's possible. It would explain the new Predacon and why we never detected the pod signal," replied Rhinox.

"Then why did they just send one Pred after the pod?" asked Rattrap.

"I don't know," said Optimus, "I really don't know."

"I bet you're getting tired of saying that, aren't you?" commented Rattrap.

"SHUT-UP RATTRAP!!!" shouted everyone else in unison.

***

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Tarantulas loud enough to wake the dead. Manterra had just finished telling him everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that there would be Maximals there," apologized Manterra.

"But you were supposed to remain a secret. Now the Maximals know of your existence!" said Tarantulas.

"But they won't be able to connect you with it. They think I'm Megatron's."

"I guess you've learned your lesson on trying to take on the Maximals by yourself then, and will not go out without my permission again."

"Yes sir." Manterra bowed her head and left the room leaving Tarantulas by himself.

_If she's telling the truth about what happened, Tarantulas thought to himself, __that she nearly slagged both Dinobot and Chatalia by herself. She must be very powerful. Primus, Megatron has trouble fighting Dinobot alone! Manterra might be just the one to take Megatron out!_

_ _

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" he laughed to himself.

**_The End_**


End file.
